American Sniper
by BrittanaSantittany11111
Summary: Set after 4x13 (Diva), After Brittany chooses Sam over Santana, San heads into the marines to get her mind off being rejected again. 10 years later, Santana gets discharged and heads to the Glee reunion. How will Santana feel 10 years later? G!p Santana. Don't like Don't read.
1. Chapter 1: 10 Years Later

American Sniper - Set after 4x13 (Diva), After Brittany chooses Sam over Santana, San heads into the marines to get her mind off being rejected again. 10 years later, Santana gets discharged and heads to the Glee reunion. How will Santana feel 10 years later? G!p Santana. Don't like Don't read.

A/N- I do not own Glee or any of its characters. All belong to Fox. ©

A/N 2- This story is nothing like the movie. Enjoy. All grammar errors are mine.

….

Chapter 1: 10 years later (0800:8:00 am)

Sergeant Major Santana Lopez is currently sitting on her bed looking over a letter that Holly Holliday sent her a week ago. The Glee Reunion is tomorrow night. Santana knows she doesn't even want to go to this stupid reunion. Why the fuck should she even go anyway? She doesn't want to see Brittany or the rest of her classmates, especially Sam fucking Evans. Santana's vowed to break his face when she sees him again, and she's keeping that promise. Santana asks herself this question everyday. "What did Sam and Artie have that I didn't have?" The Latina can't help to still be pissed after all these years, because the girl who she's been in love with all her life rejected her for two dudes. Really?! Santana sighs as she folds the letter back up. She stayed in touch with Holly out of everybody. She trusts Holly with everything, she told Holly not to tell anyone where she was going not even her parents. Santana doesn't want to see them or her grandmother. Abby walks in to see her friend holding a letter.

"San, what's up?" Abby asked sitting down beside the Latina. Santana clears her throat and hand the letter to Abby.

"Read it." Santana said. Abby opens the letter and reads it. Her eyes widen when she reads it.

"A Reunion?" Abby questions handing the letter back to Santana.

Santana takes the letter. "Yep, and I'm not going." Santana said putting the Letter back into the envelope.

"You have too. Santana, you can't hide from them forever. You need to talk to Brittany, and break Sam's face while you're there." Abby said.

"Good Idea." Santana agrees.

Abby stands up. "Oh, Colonel needs to see you in his office. I think he's sending you home babe." Abby said walking out. Santana gets up and heads to Colonel's office. She knocks on the door.

"Come in." Colonel said. Santana walks in looking at her boss sitting behind his desk.

"You wanted to see me sir?" Santana asked.

"Yes. Santana, you've been such a good solider here in the Marines, but Santana it's time for you to go home. Your 10 years is up." Colonel said to the Latina.

"What if I don't want to leave sir?" Santana asked.

Colonel sighs. "You don't have a choice San. Trust me, I would keep you if I could, but you need to go live your life, and be free." Colonel said.

"Yes sir. Thanks for having me." Santana stands up and shakes his hand.

"Sure thing, it was nice to have you." Colonel said hugging the Latina.

"Thanks Boss." Santana said as she walks out of the office. She heads back to her room, and packs up her things. Santana walks out getting into a jeep. Abby runs over hopping into the jeep with her.

"What are you doing?" Santana asked the redhead.

"I'm leaving with you. My time is up too. Let's go home." Abby said putting her seatbelt on. Santana heads to the airport to catch the first flight back home. Luckily, Colonel bought her ticket for her. Santana pulls up at the airport and hands the keys to the valet guy who salutes her and Abby. Santana and Abby both Salute back. Santana and Abby both head into the airport clutching their duffle bags. Santana walks up to the customer service desk telling the lady at the desk that her ticket was already paid for. Santana gets her ticket along with Abby as they both head towards the security lane to get checked. After they get checked, Santana and Abby head to the gate heading back home to The Bay. That's right San Francisco, California is where Santana Marie Lopez is from. Santana sits down in her seat right beside Abby and sighs.

"We're safe San." Abby holds her hand. The last time they were in an airplane one of the wings got blown off. Luckily, Santana and her troops got out just in time before the plane crashed.

…..

11 hours 25 Minutes later. (1900: 7:00 pm.)

Santana walks into her hotel tired as hell. It was a long ass flight back to the Bay. Santana puts her bag down by the bed and hops into the shower. Santana takes her a long shower, and it feels so good. After her shower, Santana ordered room service. Santana doesn't know how she's going to survive this reunion if she changes her mind to go. Seeing Brittany, and Sam together makes her want to throw up. Santana pours her a glass her bourbon, one of her favorite drinks. She downs the whole drink. Santana has a lot on her mind right now. Santana picks up her phone and calls Holly.

"Hey Sweet cheeks." Holly said cheerfully through the phone.

"Hey holly. You up for shopping tomorrow. I need a suit." Santana said running her hand through her hair.

"Oh yeah. I need a dress anyway. I'll swing by to pick you up tomorrow at 10." Holly said.

"Sounds Good. Am I doing the right thing?" Santana asked the blonde. She hears Holly sigh sadly.

"I think you are Santana. You're going to have to face them all, one way or another." Holly told her honestly. Truth is Santana's going to have too, and the Latina knows that.

"Maybe I'm making a mistake." Santana said.

"You're not making a mistake. You're going. I'll see you in the morning." Holly said sternly.

"Fine." Santana rolls her eyes.

"Bye Santana." Holly hangs up her phone.

"I'm so fucked." Santana puts her phone by the nightstand and goes to sleep.

…

The Next Morning (1000: 10:00 Am)

Santana is up and ready to go shopping with Holly. Santana has on some navy green shorts, a white tank top, and her all green converse. Santana grabs her wallet and hotel room key and heads down to the Lobby. When she gets off the elevator she sees Holly waiting for her.

"Hey Holly." Santana said walks over to her.

"Hey San. You ready?" The blonde asked.

"Let's go." Santana said walking out with the tall blonde. They hop into Holly's BMW and heads to the mall. Holly pulls into the parking lot and they both get out heading in.

"So tonight Will is getting teacher of the year award." Holly said as they walk into Taylor's.

"Really? He sucked as a Spanish teacher." Santana said looking at this all black suit. Santana asked the sales lady for some help. She takes down the suit and Santana goes to try it on.

"Does it fit?" Holly asked.

"It does. I'm getting it." Santana said as she takes the suit off. She opens the dressing room door and see Holly in a purple dress. "Sexy." Santana said.

"Thank you." Holly winks at her. She goes back into the dressing room and takes her dress off. When Holly comes out, Santana looks up to sees Rachel and Finn.

"Shit." Santana said going back into the dressing room. Holly looks up and sees the both of them. Rachel looks over and sees the blonde.

"Hey Miss Holliday." Rachel greets the blonde with a hug.

"Hey." Holly said with a smile.

"Ready for tonight?" Finn asked her.

"Yeah, tonight should be fun." Holly said to her former students. Rachel speaks up.

"What about Santana? Is she coming?" Rachel asked. Santana scoffs lowly so they won't hear her.

"I don't know if Santana wants to see any of you. You guys weren't there when she went through that horrible break-up with Brittany. My whole thing is why did she chose Sam? Santana can give Brittany kids, and they've been in love with each other for a long time." Holly said.

"We all don't know. One thing that we're all sorry about is not being there for her when she needed us. We were so focused on other things; we didn't think about her feelings. Santana tried to kill herself one year because Brittany chose Artie over her, and that's another thing I don't understand." Rachel explains. Santana sighs as she listens to the conversation. She was so mean to Rachel when they were in school.

"I wish Santana was here right now, I'd hug her and tell her that I'm sorry about everything. I really love Santana, and she deserves to be happy." Finn said. Santana is shocked about Finn; he's never liked her.

"Well, If I see her I'll tell her." Holly said even though Santana heard the whole thing.

"Okay, thank you. See you tonight." Rachel said pulling Finn out of the store.

Holly knocks on the door. "Clear." She said.

Santana opens the door and sighs. "Damn, who knew those two felt like that." Santana said as she and Holly go to pay for their clothes.

"Tell me about it." Holly said walking out with Santana.

….

Same day (2000: 8:00 P.M.)

Santana gets out of the car with Holly and she sees some of her former classmates walking inside the school. Holly loops her arm with Santana's. Santana stops for a second as she looks at her old school she ran out of 10 years ago.

"You sure about this?" Holly asked. She doesn't want Santana to feel uncomfortable.

Santana nods. "Yeah, but as long if I get to hit Sam." Santana smirks.

"Fine by me." Holly shrugs walking into the school with Santana. They walk down the hallway and Santana sees her old locker that was right beside Brittany's.

"This is fucking weird." Santana said as she looks at the Glee Club room.

"I agree." Holly said looking at her old classroom. They stop in front of the gym taking a deep breath before they head in.

"Ready?" Santana asked.

"Yep." They push the double doors open and everyone looks at them. The music stops as everyone stares at the Latina. The whole Glee Club are in shock to see Santana Lopez standing before them. Sam and Brittany both gulp as they look at Santana. Sam wraps his arm around Brittany, as Santana just rolls her eyes at the two blondes.

Rachel's eyes fills with tears as she runs over to Santana and basically jumps into her arms. Santana sighs as she hears Rachel sobbing. Santana wraps her arms around the tiny girl and hugs her back. Holly smiles at the both of them.

"Hug me tighter." Rachel said.

Santana does just that hugging Rachel like she wants to be hugged. Santana must admit she missed the tiny girl. Even though she and Rachel never got along in school, but she's always admired her. Rachel's voice warmed her soul in ways no one's voice has. Santana pulls to look at Rachel.

"It's nice to see you Berry." Santana said to the tiny woman in front of her. Rachel smiles with tears falling down her eyes. Finn walks over to Santana; he holds out his hand. Santana pulls in in for a hug. Finn automatically starts to break down. Everyone in the whole gym looks at Santana and Finn with wide eyes. Not in a million years would they ever see Santana Lopez and Finn Hudson hugging it out.

"Don't leave again." Finn said as he pulls back to see Santana. Santana just looks at the talk guy standing before her.

Santana chuckles sadly. "I'll try not to." Santana said.

"Can we talk later?" Rachel asked nicely.

"Sure." Santana nods heading over to the punch bowl. Sue walks up to her with Becky.

"Give me a hug Santana." Sue opens her arms for Santana. Santana laughs and hugs Sue.

"Hi Santana." Becky said give her a hug as well.

"Hey Becky." Santana kisses her head. The DJ puts the music back on because it was getting awkward. The rest of Gleeks stood in their same spots as they continue to look at Santana. They all thought she was dead. Quinn's anger flares up as she storms over to the Latina, everyone backs up. Santana turns around to see the angry blonde.

"Qui…." Santana gets cut off with a hard slap to the face. Even the citizens in Japan heard that slap. Santana rubs her cheek. "Ow." She said calmly.

"Y-you fucking idiot!" Quinn starts to hit Santana in her chest as Quinn starts to cry. Santana picks Quinn up bridal style and takes her out to the hallway.

"Let me go!" Quinn said as she tries to get away from Santana. Santana is staring to get angry.

"Shut up!" Santana said as she opens a classroom door and heads in. She puts Quinn on a desk and slams the door shut. "At least let me explain." Santana said fixing her suit.

"Explain what? You've been gone for 10 fucking years Santana. I thought you were dead." Quinn said angry. Okay, a phone call would've been nice. Santana thinks to herself.

"I'm sorry Q. I didn't mean to hurt you." Santana said grabbing her hand.

Quinn takes a Kleenex and wipes her face. "You could've called bitch!" Quinn said chuckling.

"I know." Santana helps Quinn off the desk.

"Where'd you go?" The blonde asked. Santana sighs and takes off her jacket opening her shirt, and raising up her wife beater that's under the shirt. Quinn gasps when she sees scars all over Santana's body.

"The Military?" Quinn asked as she touched the scars.

"Marines." Santana buttons her shirt back up and slips on her jacket back on. Quinn eyes starts

"So you went there because, Brittany chose Sam?" Quinn asked fixing Santana's tie.

Santana chuckles darkly. "She broke my heart Quinn. I was here for her, and I got rejected. When I came back from Phoenix, I decided to stay here with her, but she told me I should continue to go to school in Arizona. When they were having "Diva week" I wanted to ask Brittany to be with me, but she was dating Sam already. I couldn't do it anymore Quinn, so I went to the Marine for 10 years. No one cared about my feelings. You were in Yale, Berry and Lady Hummel were in New York. I was stuck. Then I came back for Mr. Shue's wedding, and well we sort of happened." Santana explains to the blonde.

"Do you regret it? Sleeping with me?" Quinn asked.

"Nope. Even though we were drunk, you were the best sex I've ever had, and I'll do it all over again." Santana told Quinn as Santana pulls the blonde into a hug. A knock disturbs them. Santana opens the door and it's Brittany.

"Hey." Brittany said quietly.

"Hey." Santana said with no emotion. Quinn walks out of the classroom and heads back into the gym. She thinks it would be better if they talked alone.

"It's nice to see you San." Brittany said to her ex.

Santana bites her lip. "You sure about that?" Santana asked Brittany.

"What do you mean?" The blonde questions.

"Britt, you broke me. You chose him over me! Why?" Santana asked.

"You were gone San." Brittany said.

"Britt, I came back here to stay with you. You were the one who told me to follow my dreams. Why did you tell me to go away when I came back? I mean we were still seeing each other a little bit" Santana asked leaning against the lockers.

"I made a mistake." Brittany said.

Santana frowns at Brittany. "What kind of mistake?" Santana asked.

"I slept with Sam before you left to go to school and I had a pregnancy scare." Brittany confesses. Santana eyes widen at Brittany's confession.

Brittany tries to touch Santana's hand, but Santana steps back. "I'm sorry Santana." Brittany said.

"Sorry? You're fucking Sorry?!" Santana yells at the blonde. Brittany's eyes fill with tears.

"Yes! What do you want me to say?!" Brittany yells back.

Santana's anger rises up to the point to where she wants to explode.

"Go jump off a fucking cliff! You and Sam both can do it together. I don't care anymore, you fucking cheated on me Britt! Fuck! I'm done with you." Santana spits walking back into the gym leaving a broken-hearted Brittany behind. Santana walks over to Sam who's talking to Puck. Santana turns Sam around and punches him in the face. Sam falls onto the ground as Santana climbs on top of him and hits the blonde over and over fucking up his face.

Santana holds Sam up by his suit. "You deserved this." Santana said glaring at him.

Brittany walks back in to see her ex fucking up her husband. Santana picks Sam up and throws him into a table.

"Santana!" Will yells.

"Fuck You!" Santana walks out of the gym feeling good about herself. Santana waits outside for a cab to take her back to her hotel. She feels someone behind her.

"What Berry?" Santana asked not turning around. Rachel sighs and steps in front of her.

"Meet me tomorrow at my favorite café." Rachel gives Santana her number.

"Okay." Santana nods at her. Rachel walks back into the school. Santana gets into the cab and heads back to her hotel room. When the cab pulls up in front of the hotel Santana pays him as she gets out.

She heads up to her room not wanting to be bothered. Santana walks inside her hotel room and lays onto her bed. She doesn't want to talk to the gleeks. They weren't there for her, so why should she forgive them. She was there for some of them, but Santana sacrificed her life for those idiots. She doesn't know if she could ever forgive Brittany. Brittany cheated on her. Santana cries as she thinks about what Brittany said.

….

End of this chapter. I know I haven't updated my other stories; that's only because I'm stuck. I don't know what to write. Anybody wanna help me out? Anyway, I hope you guys like this story, should this be Quinntana or Brittana? You guys chose? Also, what should I do for the squeal to The List? Should it be a real story or just smut prompts you guys can give me? More to come next chapter. Till next time.


	2. Chapter 2: Feelings

Chapter 2: Feelings

A/N: Quinntana had the most votes. So this is officially a Quinntana Story. Enjoy.

…..

(0800:8:00am)

Santana hears her phone ringing throughout her hotel room. She groans and picks it up.

"Hello?" Santana said tiredly. Who's calling her so early?

"Morning Santana." Rachel said cheerfully. Santana growls when she hears how happy Rachel is.

Santana looks at the clock. "Berry it's 8:00!" Santana screeches into her phone. Rachel rolls her eyes.

"We need to talk. So get up or I'm going to call Quinn." Rachel smirks on the other side of the phone.

Santana springs up out of her bed. "You wouldn't call Fabray. You don't have the guts." Santana said challenging the small girl.

"Try me. I can put this call on 3-way." Rachel said sternly. Santana sighs.

"Fine. I'll be there in 30." Santana said throwing the covers off of her.

"Splendid. Bye Santana." Rachel hangs up.

Santana growls. "I'm killing her and then I'm going to hide her fucking body." Santana said going into the bathroom to freshen up. Santana grabs her wallet and heads out of her hotel room. She calls a cab to take her to the café, she pays the man when she gets out. Santana heads into the café and she sees Rachel & Quinn sitting at a table waiting for her.

"Hey." Santana greets them both as she sits down.

"Hey San." The both say to the Latina.

Santana looks at them. "So, what's going on?" Santana asked.

"Why did you hit Sam last night?" Quinn asked.

Santana sighs. "Britt cheated on me with him." Santana confesses.

Quinn & Rachel look at each other with wide eyes then back at Santana.

"I'm sorry Brittany did what?" Rachel asked.

"She cheated on me when we were still together. She had a pregnant scare with Sam. That's why I hit him last night." Santana said.

Quinn chuckles darkly. "So Britt lied to me then? She said you wanted nothing to do with her and you just left." Quinn shakes her head.

"I wanted to stay with Brittany. She pushed me away not the other way around." Santana said.

Rachel shakes her head. "This is ridiculous. Brittany lied to all of us so we could hate you Santana. I can't believe she did that." Rachel said in disappointment.

"I never thought she would kick me in the dick like this. I loved her, and you guys always knew that. A lot of shit went down with my family because of her. My mom told me to watch Brittany." Santana runs her hand through her hair.

"Lesson learned Santana. Sometimes you have to listen to your parents." Quinn said thinking about the time her mom warned her about Puck.

"I know. Look I have to, I need to go buy me a house and a car. I can't live in a hotel forever." Santana said standing up.

"I could help you San." Quinn offered.

"Yeah, thanks Q." Santana smiles.

"I got to go handle some business anyway. You two be careful." Rachel said hugging the both of them before leaving. Santana leaves with Quinn heading over to a car dealership.

….

With Quinntana

Santana walks into her hotel room with Quinn. She's going out to shop for some stuff for her new house. Quinn lays down on the bed and closes her eyes.

"You okay?" Quinn asked.

Santana leans up against the dresser that's in her hotel room. "No. I mean she cheated on me Q. How am I supposed to feel?" The Latina asked.

"I'm sorry she did Santana. You deserve someone better than that." Quinn said looking at her best friend.

Santana smiles at the blonde. "Why couldn't we date?" Santana asked.

Quinn takes a deep breath. "To be honest, we should've. Puck was a dick, Brittany fucked with your emotions. I would've been honored to be your girlfriend Santana." Quinn said.

Santana walks up to Quinn and pulls her up. "I wish Beth was mine Q." Santana said looking deep into those Hazel eyes.

Quinn nods. "I know. I remember that time you had too much to drink and you kept begging to have a kid with me." Quinn chuckles.

Santana chuckles at the blonde. "I know. I've missed you so much Quinn." Santana hides her face into Quinn's neck.

Quinn giggles. "I've missed you too. I can understand why you didn't talk to us." Quinn said.

Santana wraps her arms around the blonde's waist as she to kiss on Quinn's neck. Quinn gasps as the Latina continues to kiss her neck.

"Santana." Quinn gasps out. It feels so good to have Santana do this to her.

"Hmm." Santana sucking on Quinn's neck just the way she knows the blonde likes.

Quinn moans. "Fuck. Wait." Quinn pulls back a little.

"Did I do something wrong?" Santana asked.

Quinn shakes her head. "No, Santana are you sure about doing this with me? I mean we haven't done anything like this ever since Mr. Shue's wedding." Quinn says.

Santana nods. "I know, and don't think you're a rebound from Brittany Quinn. I don't ever want you to think that. I haven't dated anyone in 10 years. I just missed being loved by someone." Santana said sitting down on the bed.

Quinn sits down as well. "I'm so sorry Santana." Quinn places her hand on top of Santana's.

Santana feels tears filling up her eyes. "How could she do this to me?" Santana asked letting her tears fall.

Quinn feels bad for Santana. "I don't know babe. I don't even know what to say about Brittany cheating. You're everything life needs Santana." Quinn said.

Santana blushes. "Thanks Q." Santana kisses her head and smiles at her. Maybe Quinn is the person she needs in her life right now.

"Look, I have to go. How about I asked Finn & Rachel to help you out with your house? Puck is good at getting furniture." Quinn said.

"By Getting, you mean stealing?" Santana raises a brow at the blonde.

Quinn laughs, "Yep." Quinn said picking up her purse.

"There's no way in hell I'm letting Puck give me stolen furniture. The police bursting through my door. Fuck no." Santana said shaking her head.

"I'll help you out San." Quinn said walking over to the door.

"Q? Can we at least try? I know you felt something when we had sex." Santana said walking up to the blonde.

"I did. I felt loved when I was with you San. Someone falling in love with two women who were HBIC in school that's kind of rare San. No one wants to be with someone who jumped back and forth with 3 guys." Quinn explains.

"It's funny how we both liked each other in high school, but we never noticed. 10 years later here we are in my hotel room expressing our feelings wishing shit would be different." Santana said.

Quinn nods. "I agree. Also, I would love for us to try to be in a relationship Santana. I would be nice." Quinn said wrapping arms around the Latina.'

"Hmm." Santana pulls the blonde closer to her. "You want some more of this Latina dick too." Santana chuckles.

"Whatever." Quinn laughs. "I must admit, it was okay." Quinn teases.

Santana took that as a offense. "Excuse me? It was okay? Quinn please! You loved every minute of it." Santana said.

"Right." Quinn opens the door.

"Lucy Quinn Fabray!" Santana said following the blonde.

"I'm just kidding San." Quinn kisses the Latina's cheek, but she teases the Latina even more when she squeezes her cock.

"Quinn." Santana growls in the blonde's ear.

"See you tomorrow San." Quinn said walking away putting a twist into her hip.

"Fucking tease." Santana said walking into her hotel room. Santana sits down on her bed and lays down.

"Me & Quinn dating. Not a bad idea." Santana smiles to herself.

….

End of this chapter. Sorry it's not long enough. Next Chapter will be longer. How was the Quinntana scene? Santana will move into her new house next chapter. Also, Brittany puts in effort to talk to Santana next chapter. Till next time. Merry Christmas!


	3. Chapter 3: Risk It

Chapter 3: Risk It

No One's POV

Brittany is in her bedroom looking at her old year book, she looks and sees that she and Santana won for best couple. Brittany sighs, and closes the yearbook. Brittany feels guilty about what she did to Santana, she knows she was wrong, and there's nothing she can do. Brittany walks downstairs, and sees Puck & Sam on the game.

"I'm heading out." Brittany said to Sam as she grabs her purse.

Sam pauses the game. "Where are you going?" Sam asked standing up. Puck looks over and notices Brittany's face. He knows she's going to see Santana, he just doesn't say anything.

"I'm going to meet up with someone." Brittany said trying to leave.

"It's Santana. Isn't it?" Sam asked crossing his arms.

"Yes, it is." Brittany said turning back to look at him.

Sam scoffs. "I don't think she wants to see us Britt." Sam said pointing to his fucked up face.

"I want to see her. We fucked up Sam, you're lucky she didn't kill you." Brittany said.

"Were you going to let her kill me?" Sam questions.

Brittany sighs. "We deserve it Sam! I did the wrong thing by sleeping with you. I thought Santana didn't love me anymore." Brittany told Sam.

"She doesn't. She slept with Quinn and 's wedding." Sam says with a smirk. If he's going to get back at Santana, he's going to bring her skeleton's out.

"Santana wouldn't sleep with Quinn. They don't even like each other." Brittany said as she frowns.

"Ask Quinn yourself. Everyone knows Britt." Sam said.

"You're unbelievable." Brittany said as she leaves.

"You're wrong dude. Why would you say that?" Puck asked.

"Santana's made my life hell." Sam told his friend.

"And you didn't think you made hers hell by fucking her girl, and marrying her? You and Brittany, are both wrong, what you guys did is unacceptable, that's why Santana was beating your ass last night, she's been gone for 10 years, and not once have you or Brittany ever think about what she was going through." Puck said grabbing his phone.

"Santana never really loved Brittany, she loved Quinn. I could tell the way they were looking at each other in high school. How do you know Beth is not hers?" Sam asked.

That angers Puck. "Don't you ever speak about my child like that ever again!" Puck said grabbing Sam's shirt.

"Beth's is Santana's. Judy paid the doctor off. Go ask Quinn." Sam said pushing Puck off of him.

"You're a dick." Puck said as he leaves Sam's house angrily.

…

With Santana

"Finally! Everything is in." Santana said as she collapses on her sofa.

Rachel giggles. "Yeah, it took a while." Rachel said pouring some homemade lemonade into three glasses.

"Thanks Berry." Santana said drinking her lemonade.

"So, what's going on with you and Quinn?" Rachel asked looking at the Latina.

"Nothing. Why?" Santana asked trying not to smile about the blonde.

"Hmm, I know love when I see it Santana. I'm not stupid." Rachel said sipping on her lemonade.

Santana sighs. "Look Rach, I must admit, I do love Quinn, but things were different when we were in high school." Santana said.

Rachel nods. "San, you & Quinn loved each other, I just don't understand why you two didn't try in high school." Rachel said putting her juice down on the table.

"Well, Quinn was with Sam, Puck & Finn. I didn't want to get in her way, nor did I want to lose Puck as a friend by dating Quinn. Besides, Judy never liked me being around Quinn anyway." Santana rolls her eyes.

"Quinn's mom will always and forever be a bitch." Rachel said.

Santana chuckles. "Damn, got a little hood in you don't you Berry?" Santana asked.

"Hey, I learned from the best." Rachel nudges and winks at Santana.

Santana nods. "That's true. I was a badass." Santana said with a smile. As, Santana and Rachel are talking Mrs. Gomez comes walking in.

"Miss Lopez. Someone woman named Quinn is at the door." Miss Gomez said.

"Oh, let her in. She's welcomed here anytime." Santana said to Miss Gomez.

"Yes, ma'am." Miss Gomez smiles at her, and goes to answer the door. Quinn comes walking in with a smile.

"Hey losers." Quinn said sitting down on the couch.

"Hey Q. What's going on?" Santana asked looking over at the blonde.

"Nothing much. I'm having problems with my job." Quinn rolls her eyes.

Rachel shakes her head. "Again? Quinn that's the third time this week." Rachel said.

Santana frowns. "What's going on Q?" Santana asked. Quinn & Rachel knows that tone.

"Well, my boss is saying sexual things to me." Quinn said.

Santana stands up. "Excuse me?!" Santana asked angrily.

"Woah, San calm down. There's no need to go kill him." Rachel said stopping Santana.

"Yeah, S. I got this." Quinn said softly. Santana sighs and grumbles.

"Fine, I'll sit this one out, but the next time I'm not." Santana said sitting back down.

Rachel giggles. "I got to head out. I'm going to see my dads." Rachel said grabbing her purse.

"Thanks for today Rachel." Santana said getting up to hug the tiny girl.

"Sure. I'll remind Finn to help you out with the garage stuff." Rachel said kissing Santana's cheek.

"Thanks. See ya Rach." Santana said.

"Bye San. Call you later Q." Rachel kisses the blonde's head and heads out. Santana and Quinn are left alone.

"Do you want to go out with me tomorrow night?" Santana asked.

"Since when do you asked women on a date?" Quinn raises a brow.

Santana rolls her eyes. "Since, I found my woman. Now answer the questions before I change my mind." Santana smirks.

"Sure, where do you want to go?" Quinn asked.

"Anywhere you want to. Lady's choice." Santana said getting up going over to Quinn.

"Okay. Sounds good." Quinn smiles at the Latina. Santana pulls Quinn up, and snuggles into her neck.

"Hi Quinn." Santana mumbles into her neck. Quinn giggles.

"Hi Santana." Quinn said holding the Latina. Miss Gomez walks in and sees them.

The older Latina woman smiles at them.

"Miss Lopez, there's a Puck guy at the door." Miss Gomez said.

Santana groans. "Send him in." Santana said into Quinn's neck.

Miss Gomez giggles. "Yes ma'am." Miss Gomez goes to let Puck in.

Santana moves away from Quinn. "I wanted to get my cuddles on." Santana's pouts.

"You will. Just be patient." Quinn said rubbing Santana's back. Puck walks in.

"We need to talk." Puck said to Quinn.

"What's going on?" Quinn asked with a serious tone. Puck sighs.

"Is Beth's Santana's?" Puck asked with an angry tone in his voice.

Quinn & Santana both look at each other with frowns. "What are you talking about Puck?" Quinn asked in confusion.

"Look, I know about you and Santana from high school, and you two were drunk. I just need to know Q." Puck said.

"Puck, no one knew about me & Q having sex back in high school. How the fuck did you find out about that anyway? JBI couldn't have known, I didn't tell anyone." Santana said.

"Neither did I. We've kept that a secret." Quinn said looking at Puck.

"I just know. Is she mine?" Puck asked again.

"Of course she yours. Why are you questioning our daughter?" Quinn asked with an angry tone.

"Because Sam said…." Puck gets cut off by Santana.

"Of course Sam said. Why would you listen to him anyway, when I sex with Quinn, Sam wasn't even at McKinley!" Santana yells.

"She's right Puck. Sam wasn't even in the picture. How did he even know about me and Santana?" Quinn questions.

"I don't know, he said Judy paid the doctor off about Beth being mine." Puck said.

"Puck, Santana and I used protection. You're the only one I've had unprotected sex with, and in result Beth was born. Sam is telling lies, just to get back at Santana." Quinn said shaking her head at Puck. He's got a lot of nerve questioning Beth.

Puck sighs, and sits down on the couch. "I let him get into my head." Puck said putting his face into his hands.

Santana rolls her eyes. "You think?" Santana asked.

Pucks stands up. "I'm sorry. I need to go clear my head. I'll go pick up Beth." Puck said.

"I'm coming with." Quinn said grabbing her purse, but her phone pings.

"Who's that?" Santana asked.

Quinn checks her phone and looks at Santana. "Brittany. She wants to talk to you." Quinn said.

"I have nothing to say." Santana said bitterly.

Puck speaks up. "You guys are going to have to talk sooner or later San. Let it be now, so you can get closure and move the fuck on." Puck said.

"I can't believe I'm about to say this, but Puck's right S. There's no way you're going to move on with this weight on your shoulders. You need to remove it, and be free." Quinn said replying to Brittany.

"Fine. Tell her to come over." Santana said.

"Already did. Let's go Puck." Quinn said putting her phone away.

"See ya S." Puck waves and leaves.

"See you tomorrow." Quinn said kissing Santana's lips, and leaves. Santana smiles brightly.

"God she's hot." Santana said plopping back down onto her couch.

…..

30 minutes later

Santana looks down the steps and sees Brittany holding a picture.

"Hey Britt." Santana greets walking down the steps.

Brittany puts the picture down. "Hey San, nice place." Brittany said.

"Thanks. So, what's up?" Santana asked wanting to get this talk over with.

Brittany sighs. "I'm sorry. What I did was fucked up, and it should've happened. I thought you didn't love me anymore, and that's why that happened." Brittany said.

"I loved you more than anything in this world B. You knew that! Sam doesn't love you Britt, he just wanted to get into your pants, and guess what? He succeeded. You even married the fucker. I'm pissed at you Brittany Susan Pierce! I'm so fucking pissed! You had no right to do that to me!" Santana yells as tears falls from her eyes from all the pain and hurt.

Brittany feels her tears forming. "San…." Brittany tries to talk, but Santana stops her.

"I loved you! I wanted to marry you & have kids, but you broke that!" Santana sobs in anger.

"No! You wanted that with Quinn!" Brittany retorts back at the Latina.

Santana looks at Britt. "What the fuck are you talking about?" Santana growls in anger.

"I'm not dumb Santana, I knew you liked Quinn. You two were probably fucking behind my back." Brittany said angrily.

"Really? Is Sam getting into everyone's pussy? You were with Artie B, so that doesn't count as cheating. You cheated on Artie with me more than two times. I did everything for you Britt, everything. I even stopped talking to my abuela for you. I guess our love doesn't matter anymore." Santana said going over to her cabinet and pulls out some Jack.

"I'm always going to love you San, I want us to bury this." Brittany said sadly.

"I don't think I can B, that's the problem. Everyone is mad at me because they thought this was my fault, even Quinn thought that." Santana said.

"You fell in love with the wrong blonde, didn't you?" Brittany asked looking at Santana.

Santana doesn't answer Brittany, she just sighs. "What are you talking about?" Santana questions with her back turned away from Brittany.

Brittany chuckles darkly. "I'm not dumb Santana. You were always in love with Quinn weren't you? You wish Beth was yours don't you?!" Brittany yells.

Santana slams her glass drink on the table. "YES! I'VE ALWAYS LOVED QUINN! THAT WILL NEVER CHANGE! BETH SHOULD BE MINES! NOT PUCKS!" Santana yells angrily.

"I knew it! God, I'm such an idiot for falling for you!" Brittany yells.

"Falling for me? I fell for you because I thought you were the one, come to find out you've been playing me all this fucking time. Before you ask this question, yes I did sleep with Quinn at 's wedding, and not once did I ever think about you, because you didn't think about me when you were fucking Sam. Do me a favor and get the fuck out of my house." Santana said bitterly.

"Gladly. Fucking dick." Brittany said as she grabs her purse.

"You loved fucking it Britt. Remember that." Santana said glaring at her.

Brittany flips Santana off and leaves slamming the door.

"The nerve of her." Santana shakes her head in disbelief. Miss Gomez comes walking in.

"You okay Miss Lopez?" Miss Gomez asked the young Latina.

Santana sighs. "I'm sorry you heard all of that, this is why I hate having exes." Santana said downing her drink.

"I know what you mean Chica. Always remember to follow your Corazon Santana. No one can stop you from being with your true loves except for yourself." Miss Gomez said as she straightens up the living room.

"I understand. I'm going to take a nap. You're free to go home." Santana said taking out 1,500 for Miss Gomez.

"What's that?" Miss Gomez asked with wide eyes.

"Your money. Now go home and get some rest. Go shopping with your son, I'll see you tomorrow." Santana winks at her and heads upstairs.

Miss Gomez takes the money, and heads home.

…..

The Next Day

Santana walks downstairs with a huge headache. "Ugh shit." Santana said sitting in chair that's by the countertop.

"Long night?" Miss Gomez asked as she cooks breakfast for her and Santana.

"I had some more Jack after you left. Brittany stressed me out yesterday." Santana said wincing when Miss Gomez puts a cup in the sink.

Miss Gomez shakes her head, puts something in front of Santana. "Drink this." Miss Gomez said grabbing plates.

Santana looks up. "Oh hell no. Why is it Green? Miss G?" Santana makes a face in disgust. The only green Santana likes is what she puffs out of her lungs, Jolly Ranchers, or the Hawaiian green punch.

"It gets rid of the horrible ass headache you have. Now drink before I whup you." Miss Gomez said.

"Aww." Santana whines, but does what she's told. Santana holds her nose, and downs the green drink. "Blech." Santana said in disgust.

"You young kids." Miss Gomez chuckles at the Latina. Miss Gomez puts the plate in front of Santana. "Eat Mija." Miss Gomez said.

A knock on the door disturbs them. "I'll get it." Miss Gomez said going to open the door. Santana starts to eat, but stops when she sees Quinn looking beautiful.

"Hey Q." Santana said with a mouth full. Miss Gomez smacks Santana's head for doing that.

"Hey San." Quinn chuckles at them. "How are you?" Quinn said sitting down next to Santana.

"I'm good." Santana said looking into Quinn's eyes.

"I'm going to my room, and don't have sex on the floor I just waxed it." Miss Gomez said heading to her room with her food.

"She reminds me of your mom." Quinn chuckles.

"I know, I love that woman." Santana said as she kisses Quinn. Quinn kisses back as she moans into Santana's mouth.

Quinn pulls away. "Wait, what about our date?" Quinn asked as she tries to catch her breath. When she and Santana go at it, they never stop.

"We can still go, but uh, I wanna do some freaky stuff. Come on." Santana stands up and wraps her food up putting it into the microwave. She pulls Quinn upstairs to her room.

"What do you want to do?" Quinn asked sitting on Santana's bed.

"You'll see." Santana said shutting her door, and locking it. She walks over to Quinn and climbs on top of her. "Hey sexy." Santana said grinding into Quinn.

"Hmm. Hey, San." Quinn moans when she feels Santana's dick on her core.

Santana wants to take Quinn right here, right now, but she knows she'll have to wait. "You getting a little wet Q?" Santana raises a brow.

"Shut up. You're the one who wanted to play grid with me." Quinn said pushing Santana off of her gently.

Santana laughs. "Yeah, just need to hump you for a bit. How are you?" Santana asked playing with Quinn's fingers.

"I'm fine. How was your talk with Brittany?" Quinn asked.

Santana sighs. "It wasn't good. We were cussing at each other, I told her to get the fuck out of my house, and she called me a fucking dick. We went back and forth. I told her that I was always in love with you, and I wished that Beth was mine." Santana confessed.

Quinn's eyes widen. "You did?" Quinn questions.

Santana nods. "I fucked up Q. We loved each other, and we didn't try to be together. This would've happened if I didn't date Brittany. I wouldn't have risked my life for 10 fucking years because of bullshit." Santana said in regret.

"San, don't say that. We were both in different places, and besides my mom never wanted you with me, she would've sent you over there anyway, that's how she was. Don't get me wrong, I still love you more than anything Santana, but we went to different colleges, and we weren't thinking. San, don't blame Brittany for us not being together, the timing wasn't right." Quinn said sadly as she strokes Santana's face.

"But Q….." Santana starts off.

"San, I know you feel this way baby, but the timing wasn't right. You know that, but we're here now." Quinn said linking their fingers together. Quinn can't help but to feel that spark she's been feeling for years.

"I hate it when you're right." Santana said climbing back on top of Quinn.

"San!" Quinn giggles when Santana mumbles into her neck. Quinn wraps her arms around Santana.

"Aww, you love holding me?" Santana asked lifting her head up to look at Quinn.

Quinn shrugs. "Maybe I do." Quinn said kissing Santana's head. "You still owe me a date Lopez, don't think you're getting any pussy without taking me on one." Quinn said as she stands up.

"Damn." Santana said.

Quinn laughs and shakes her head. "I'll see you later San." Quinn smacks her butt and walks out.

"QUINN!" Santana yells going after the blonde. Quinn races down the steps, but Santana catches her.

"San! Stop it!" Quinn laughs as Santana spins her around.

"You started it." Santana kisses the blonde putting her back down. "You'll pay for that spanking Q." Santana smirks at the blonde.

"Yeah, whatever. I'm heading over to Rory's restaurant. I want some Irish food." Quinn said heading over to the door.

"Wait, Rory owns his own restaurant?" Santana asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yep, the best in the Bay. We thought Rory got deported, but luckily he had family here in San Francisco." Quinn said.

"Hmm, good to know. See you later Q." Santana said pulling the blonde close to her. Santana doesn't want Quinn to leave.

"Bye you big baby." Quinn kisses Santana, and leaves. Miss Gomez comes out of her room.

"I'm surprised you two didn't make a baby just now." Miss Gomez chuckles going into the kitchen.

Santana laughs. "I need to go grocery shopping, wanna go?" Santana asked.

"Sure, let's go." Miss Gomez grabs her stuff and leaves with Santana.

…..

With Quinn

Quinn walks out of Rory's restaurant with her food. She heads back into her car, and drives back to her house. Quinn thinks about what Santana said about them, she was shocked for the most part, but it all made sense to Quinn. Quinn can't believe Santana and Brittany were cussing at each other, usually Brittany doesn't say things like that, but Santana has every right to be angry at Brittany.

Quinn stops at a red light, and pulls out her phone. Her boss has her doing a portfolio for a fashion designer her met up in New York, and Quinn has 3 days to finish it. The blonde is beyond pissed about it. Quinn pulls off when the light turns green. The blonde can't help to think about Santana and their relationship. Quinn smiles at the fact about her and Santana having kids, but something did cross her mind. Did her mother pay off a doctor or not?

Quinn pulls up into her driveway, and parks before shutting her car off. She gets out and heads into her house, she hears a noise in the kitchen. Quinn puts her food on a table that's next to her stairs. Quinn grabs the bat that's beside her door, and heads into the kitchen. When she walks into the kitchen, she sees a familiar face.

"What are you doing here?"

…..

End of this chapter. More Quinntana moments next chapter. Who's in Quinn's kitchen? Santana and Quinn are so cute? Who loves Miss Gomez? Brittany and Quinn will have a showdown next chapter and it won't be pretty. Sam will pay Santana a visit next chapter as well. will throw a party at his house which will result in a fight. Quinn and Santana will have their date soon, I had to change it up. Till next time.


	4. Chapter 4: Party Over Here

Chapter 4: Party Over Here

With Quinn

"What are you doing here?"

"I just came to see how you were Quinn." The female figure said playing with her hands nervously.

Quinn raises a brow at her mother. "You wanted to see me? After you disowned me for having Beth? You want something mother, what is it?" Quinn asked.

"I need some help Quinn, financial help." Judy said to Quinn. Quinn rolls her eyes.

"Why should I help you? Don't say it's because you're my mother, and I'm your daughter. That ship has sailed, mother. You know it has." Quinn said bitterly. She doesn't care if she hurts her mother. Her parents have hurt her in so many ways. Quinn can't seem to forgive her parents after they have put her through.

"Quinn, I need to get away from your father, I just need a place to stay until it all blows over." Judy told Quinn.

"What make you think I want you staying here mother? You haven't been here for me." Quinn scoffs at the older woman in front of her.

"Quinn, please. Just for tonight." Judy begs. "I'll be gone by the morning. I promise." Judy said.

"Fine, but for tonight only. I'll be back later on." Quinn said rolling her eyes.

"Thank you." Judy said putting her bags down.

Quinn nods. "Sure." Quinn walks up to her room, and cuts the camera's on. She knows her mother is going to try something.

…

With Santana

Santana is in her bed taking a nap until the doorbell rings. Santana gave Miss Gomez the day off, so she can spend time with her family. Besides it's the weekend, and Santana wanted some sleep. The doorbell rings over & over again.

Santana growls throwing her covers off her, and heads downstairs. The doorbell keeps ringing.

"Hold the fuck on!" Santana yells in anger as she jerks her door open angrily. Santana rubs her eyes as her eyes widen at the figure standing at her door.

It's Sam. Why is he here at her house, what does this fool want?

"What is it?" Santana asked with no emotion in her voice, she's tired as hell. After moving all her stuff in, and going shopping, the feisty Latina needed a break.

Sam rolls his eyes. "Aren't you going to invite me in?" Sam asked with an attitude.

"No, I'm not. Now what do you want, so I can go back to sleep Trouty." Santana stated in anger.

"I don't appreciate you talking to my wife like that. You had no right to say those things to her." Sam said angrily.

"Okay, first off, this doesn't involve you. Brittany's a grown ass woman, and she doesn't need her boy toy coming over here to stick up for her. You both were wrong for what you've done. This is all on the both of you, so don't come to my house trying to get angry with me, because your wife cheated on me. She did this to herself. Now, if that's you've got to say, get the fuck off my property before I call the cops." Santana said glaring at the blonde headed boy.

Sam glares back at her. "She wanted something better." Sam smirks at the Latina.

Santana snickers. "Something better? Dude, Brittany has been complaining to Quinn, about how you can't reach her g-spot, she told Quinn I've hit it better. Sam, she fakes half of the orgasms anyway. You think I don't talk to Quinn, or Rachel? She misses me, I know she does. I mean I know she still has out incredible sexy sex-tape that we made in school. Brittany was singing like a canary. She loved it, and even after all these years, I know she can still feel me pounding into her. So, if you think you're better than me, keep dreaming." Santana chuckles.

Sam swings at Santana, but Santana blocks it flipping Sam over her shoulder sending him to the ground, and then the Latina punches him in the face.

"Fuck!" Sam screams in anger as he holds his sore face.

"Now, get the fuck off my property." Santana walks back into her house, and slams the door.

"This isn't over bitch!" Sam yells from the side of the door. He kicks it making the door shake.

"It's been over motherfucker!" Santana yells back before walking back upstairs to her room. Santana heads back to bed getting her sleep in.

…..

Later on

Santana is getting dressed from Will's little party, but Santana doesn't know if she wants to go or not. Santana walks downstairs, to open the door for Quinn. The blonde just sent her a text saying she's in the driveway.

Santana opens the door, and her mouth drops.

"Damn Q." Santana said checking the blonde out. Quinn pushes Santana's chin up to close her mouth.

Quinn giggles. "You're hot too, San." Quinn said walking inside Santana's house.

"You ready for this stupid party?" Santana asked buttoning up her shirt.

Quinn rolls her eyes. "No, I'm not. Will is making a big deal out of this fucking party. He knows you and Sam are going to fight." Quinn said.

"He came over here earlier trying to fight me. Quinn I damn near kicked his fucking ass." Santana said.

Quinn giggles. "Sam needs to get his ass whooped. Anyway, you wanna take your car or mine?" The blonde asked.

"Yours is fine. I'm ready to get this party over with, so I can take your fine ass out to dinner." Santana wiggles her eyebrows.

Quinn pushes Santana's shoulder. "Is that all you can think about?" Quinn asked laughing at the Latina.

Santana smacks Quinn's ass. "Not all the time. I just want to feel you, Q." Santana grinds into Quinn's backside.

Quinn moans when she feels Santana's hard dick. "Fuck. San, we're going to be late." Quinn whines.

"Since when do you care about being late?" Santana asked with a raised brow. "you didn't care then."

Quinn chuckles. "Well, I do work now, Santana. It's a bit of a habit." Quinn shrugs.

"Hmm. Can my dick be a habit?" Santana kisses her neck as she slides her under Quinn's dress.

"Santana! Gosh, woman. Let's go." Quinn smacks Santana's hand away from her, and heads towards the door.

"What am I supposed to do about this?" Santana whines pointing to the huge bulge in her pants.

"Figure it out, horndog. Hurry up, before I leave you." Quinn said winking at Santana before leaving the house.

"Oh, it's on!" Santana yells going to the bathroom to take care of her boner.

…..

At Will's house

Quinn pulls into Will's parking lot and parks her car. Quinn can't believe how many people is at this little party.

"Since when did he have this many damn friends except us?" Santana asked looking over at Quinn.

Quinn shrugs. "Beats me." Quinn said cutting her car off and getting out.

"Let's hurry up, and go inside. I'm getting bored already." Santana laces her and Quinn's hands together.

Quinn giggles. "You just want to be alone with me. That's why you're bored." Quinn said knocking on the door.

Santana kisses Quinn's lips. "You know me so well, baby." Santana smiles as she pulls away.

The door opens, and Miss Pillsbury is standing there with a smile. "Hey, come on in." Emma said with excitement.

"Hey, Emma." Santana greets the ginger woman with a huge. They really didn't speak at the reunion like they wanted too.

"Hi, Santana. Hi, Q." Emma goes to hug the blonde. "Everyone is in the living room." Emma said closing the door.

"Cool." Santana locks her fingers with Quinn's, and they go into the living room.

Rachel spots them. "Hey, you two." Rachel goes over to huge them.

"Hey, Berry." Santana picks up Rachel and spins her around.

Rachel giggles. "Put me down, Santana." Rachel said with a smile.

"So, how's the party been?" Santana asked her Jewish friend. Rachel rolls her eyes.

"Sam is here. You fucked him pretty bad, Santana." Rachel nudges the Latina with elbow.

"He came by my house earlier too. It would've been worse than the other night." Santana growls.

"Hmm." Quinn shakes her head. "He can be stupid sometimes." Quinn said shrugging.

"You're telling me." Rachel said sipping on her champagne.

Of course, everyone started to have a good time. Santana caught up with a lot of her friends from school. Santana even held a conversation with Sue, and they've had bad blood, but Santana got over it. Santana talked to Finn for a while, then with Mercedes. Santana took a lot of pictures, and Santana hates to admit this, but she actually had a good time, but now that time is about to be ruined.

Brittany finally walks in with Sam by her side. Brittany sees that Santana has Quinn close to her. Quinn has her arms around Santana's neck, and Santana has one had on her waist while in the other she had a champagne glass.

"So, Santana how was the Marines?" Blaine speaks up from his spot on the couch.

Santana turns to look at him. "It was cool, I thought it was going to be easy, but it turned out okay." Santana shrugs.

"Thanks for protecting us, Santana. You know you didn't have too." Kurt said putting his son of the floor with Mike's daughter.

Santana smiles. "Don't worry about that. It was an honor. I mean I got to learn a lot of cool stuff, I've made a lot of friends over there, too." Santana said.

"So, anyone special?" Puck smirks at her as he wiggles his eyebrows.

Santana rolls her eyes. "Not really, I mean don't get me wrong, sex does happen, but having feelings not really, because we're too busy watching our backs half the time." Santana said.

"Wow, what about hand to hand combat?" Will asked getting interested.

"That was the fun part besides training to do the guns. We actually had a Special Ops agent over there to teach us that stuff." Santana said with happiness.

"Do you miss it?" Finn asked.

Santana sighs. "I do, because of my friends. I was over there for 10 years, and I kept thinking about if I didn't come back." Santana said wrapping her arm around Quinn's waist.

"I'm glad you did." Quinn leans into Santana.

Santana kisses her head. "Me too, baby." Santana said with a smile.

"Aww, you two are so cute." Mercedes gushes taking a picture of them, and posts it on her Instagram.

"Cedes!" Santana laughs at her. "How do we look?" Santana asked.

"Girl, too cute." Mercedes shows them the picture.

"Damn, we look good." Santana said kissing Quinn's forehead.

Quinn giggles. "Yeah, we do. Send that to me, Cedes. I need a new wallpaper." Quinn said.

"I got you girl." Mercedes pouring her some more Champagne.

Brittany speaks up. "Did you love her, when we were together?" Brittany asked. Suddenly, the room goes quiet.

Santana chuckles. "What the hell are you talking about, Britt?" Santana asked.

Sam speaks up. "You know exactly what she's talking about?" Sam said with anger.

"How does this involve you? Unless you were fucking Britt, behind my back." Santana said. "Our relationship had nothing to do with you, you weren't even at McKinley when Britt and I started dating. Look, Britt, I do love you, and I always will, but you can't expect me to forget what happened." Santana said.

Brittany shakes her head. "I was lonely, Santana. I'm sorry. Maybe you did fall in love with the wrong blonde. Remember how you said, you wish Beth was yours instead of Puck's? You remember you told me that?" Brittany smirks at Santana.

Puck frowns. "What is she talking about?" Puck asked looking at Santana.

Quinn downs her drink. "Brittany, you're out of line. Maybe, you've had too much to drink." Quinn said angrily.

"Oh, you don't want me to get out of line. I know you loved Santana, and I know all about that weekend you guys had when we were juniors." Brittany said.

Quinn rolls her eyes. "That weekend was for me to get away from everything, Britt. After everything that was going with Beth, and I was with the skanks, Santana was there for me. So, Santana took me away for a while that Labor Day weekend. So, what? You said you didn't want to go? Why didn't you, Britt?" Quinn quirks an eyebrow.

Brittany chuckles darkly. "I was with Sam. We were in my room, and we were fucking each other." Brittany said.

"Oh, sweet Jesus." Rachel said pouring her and Mercedes some more Champagne.

"It's about to get ugly." Mike said picking up his daughter.

Tina scoots back. "Yep." Tina said picking up Kurt's son. "Let's take the kids to the back." Tina leaves with Mike.

Santana shakes her head. "Wow. That's not going to hurt me, Britt, you think just because you and Sam were screwing each other behind my back, that's going to hurt me? Baby girl, I've dealt with bullshit worse than this. The only thing I'm pissed about is that I didn't break up with your stupid ass when I had the chance too." Santana hisses at her ex.

Everyone's eyes widen. Santana has never called Brittany stupid, not even when they were fighting.

"San, you've never called her that." Quinn said in shock.

Santana downs her drink. "Britt, I knew you loved Sam, more than me, just like you knew I loved Quinn more than you, the only thing is, Quinn and I weren't ready, and I didn't want to ruin our friendship. I didn't want to cheat on you, Brittany, but come to think of it, I should've. If I had known all of this, Britt, we would've been over, and Quinn would be my wife by now. I don't hate you, Britt, I'm just disappointed. Oh, and don't forget when I came back during my first year, we had sex all night before I left again." Santana smirks walking out of Will's house.

Sam turned to Brittany. "You had sex with her, when we were together?" Sam asked with a shocked face.

"I was missing her. Santana left 4 days after that. We kept it a secret because she didn't want anybody to know where she was." Brittany said.

Quinn scoffs. "So, you knew Santana was overseas, and you didn't tell anybody? That's selfish, Britt." Quinn said in anger.

"Nobody told you to fuck my girlfriend, Quinn." Brittany said as she walks up to her.

Quinn chuckles. "Britt, trust me, if I wanted Santana, I can have her. You were doing all of those things behind her back, and everyone around the school was calling me a slut, come to find out you were the biggest slut of them all." Quinn said turning to walk away, but Brittany grabs her turning her around to slap her in the face.

Quinn slaps Brittany back but harder. "No one slaps me." Quinn spits as she leaves slamming the door behind her.

Sam growls. "She's not getting away with this." Sam checks on Brittany before going outside. Everyone follows them.

"Hey!" Sam yells after Santana. Santana turns around to see Sam charging towards her, she steps out of the way, tripping him.

Mercedes is recording the whole thing. Santana swings at Sam punching him right in the Sam. Sam stumbles back a bit, he swings at Santana, but she ducks elbowing him in the gut hard.

Santana grabs Sam by the hair and goes to town on him. Sam can't even get any hits in. Santana wailing on him. She's been wanting to release this anger for some time now. Santana throws Sam on the ground, and turns to walk away, but Sam kicks Santana right in the dick.

"Fuck!" Santana falls holding her crotch. Quinn runs over to her.

"Are you okay?" Quinn asked trying to help Santana. Santana tries to get up, but her dick hurts as soon as Sam sees Santana getting up again, he swings his fist aiming for Santana, but she falls again, and he ends up hitting Quinn instead. Quinn falls to the ground hard.

"SHIT!" Rachel yells going over to help Quinn. "Quinn! Are you okay, honey?" Rachel asked holding the blonde's cheek.

Santana looks over and sees Quinn on the ground. "What the fuck? Baby? Are you okay?" Santana asked crawling over to Quinn.

Quinn is bleeding from her mouth and has a red mark one her cheek. "It hurts." Quinn cries into Rachel's lap. Santana turns to sees Finn and Puck pushing Sam away from them.

"Have you lost your fucking mind?!" Puck yells slapping Sam on the head.

"Dude, you just hit Quinn!" Finn said pushing Sam on the ground. Sam pushes them both back.

"Fuck her!" Sam said walking over to spit at them. Santana gets up and tackles him. Santana punches Sam over and over until Puck and Finn pulls her off him.

"That's enough!" Puck said trying to stop Santana from killing Sam.

"He hit my girl! Your baby mama!" Santana yells trying to get out of Puck's grip.

"We got him, Santana. Go home, and take care of Quinn." Puck said rubbing her back.

Santana nods. "Okay." Santana said as she calms down. "Come on, baby." Santana picks Quinn up bridal style, and puts her in the car. Santana gets into the driver's side and speeds off.

"You know you're wrong, Sam." Rachel said slapping him in the face. Rachel storms into the house to grab her phone.

"You and Brittany need to go. You caused enough damage." Puck said pushing Sam to the ground once more before walking back into the house with everybody else.

Brittany walks over to him. "Let's go. This isn't over." Brittany said helping Sam to the car.

….

With Quinntana

"You okay, baby?" Santana asked putting some ice into the bag, and wraps it with a towel.

Quinn nods. "Yeah." She winces when Santana puts the ice on her cheek.

Santana sighs. "I'm sorry, this is my fault." Santana said wincing at the pain in her hand.

"Santana, you got kicked in the dick." Quinn chuckles. Santana chuckles too.

"I know, but still. Come on, baby, let's go sleep." Santana holds her hand out for Quinn to take.

Quinn takes it and they head upstairs. Santana starts to get undress, and so does Quinn. Santana sighs as she gets under the covers with Quinn. Quinn groans because of the pain.

"Britt, was out of line." Quinn said suddenly as she looks over at Santana.

Santana nods. "She was. Now, Puck is going to have a lot of questions. I don't want to fight with Puck over this Q." Santana said rubbing her left hand.

Quinn hands the ice pack over to Santana. "Here. You need more than me." Quinn said.

"Thanks, sweetheart." Santana kisses her quickly. "Damn, this hurt." Santana said putting the ice pack on her hand.

Quinn snickers. "Punk." Quinn said raising a brow at the Latina. Santana rolls her eyes at her.

"Whatever." Santana laughs. Santana's phone rings, and it's Rachel. Quinn answers it, putting it on speaker.

"You two okay?" The small girl asked as she walks into her house with Finn.

"Yeah, we're good, Rach." Quinn said holding her sore cheek.

Rachel sighs. "I'm so sorry. Santana, Puck wants to talk to you tomorrow, about what Brittany said." Rachel said taking her heels off.

Santana groans. "I figured he would. I'll meet up with him tomorrow." Santana said tiredly.

"Okay, you two get some sleep. Santana I'll help you paint your living room tomorrow as well. I'll even bring some snacks over." Rachel as she gets into bed with Finn.

"Thanks, Berry. I love you." Santana said with a smile. Quinn looks over at Santana with a shocked face.

"I love you too, Santana. I love you Q-bear. I'll you two tomorrow." Rachel said with tears falling down her eyes. Rachel hangs up.

"You never said that to her. You and Rachel have been down each other's throats for a while." Quinn said.

Santana sighs. "I've spent all that time hating her, when I could've been loving her. I was so mean to her Q. I love that woman with everything." Santana goes to put the ice pack in the sink that's in her bathroom. She comes back in and gets back under the covers.

"Night, San." Quinn kisses her lips.

Santana smiles. "Night, baby." Santana claps her hands and the lights shut off. Santana wraps her arm around Quinn, and they fall asleep.

….

End of this chapter. Whew. Now, Santana and Puck will talk next chapter. Rachel and Brittany will have a moment. One of Santana's Marine buddies shows up next chapter with devastating news. Santana's mother will show up as well. Miss Gomez will have a run in with someone from her past. I'm working on 5 stories right now, and they will be updated sometime this weekend. Till next time.


End file.
